bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS18: Wymiar Cienia
- Jeżeli wciąż masz zamiar się zastanawiać to pora cię za to ukarać - odezwał się Kalipso - Zestaw bojowy, supermoc zestawu aktywacja! Uderzenie Kenjutsu! W ręce Axera pojawiła się zmechanizowana katana. Z jej użyciem zaatakował osłabioną Tarę. W odpowiedzi Mei użyła Łuku Czasu. Bakugan ventusa zebrał w sobie resztki sił i uderzył z całych sił zderzając się z Axerem. Oba bakugany odskoczyły. Obolała Tara jednak po chwili ponownie upadła. - Tara! 15px Tara 1400G 15px15px Axer 1500G - Ładnie - pochwalił Kalipso - Ale nie zapominaj o truciźnie i obronnej technice Axera 15px Tara 1200G 15px15px Axer 1700G - Tara nie, wracaj - krzyknęła Mei po tym gdy podbiegła do partnerki - Nie Mei - odparła Tara - On musi w końcu zapłacić za wszystko. Pamiętasz? To przecież on wysadził bazę Generała, gdzie zginęło wielu ludzi - Ale... - Musimy dać z siebie wszystko, Mei - dodał bakugan ventusa patrząc Tanaki głęboko w oczy. Dziewczyna widząc to spojrzenie kiwnęła głową i przyjęła poważną minę. - A więc do dzieła. Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! - Co ona jeszcze kombinuje? - Kalipso leniwie podniósł głowę - Lewitacja, Totalne Wyniszczenie plus Klątwa Ventusa 15px Tara 1200G 15px15px Axer 850G Tara wzleciała wysoko w powietrze. Niebo przybrało zielony odcień i cała energia zaczęła się kumulować w bakuganie ventusa. Aura obok niej była na tyle niestabilna, że co chwilę wokół Tary pojawiały się wyładowania elektryczne. Gdy była gotowa zebrała całą tę moc i formując promień wystrzeliła w stronę bezbronnego Axera, który z powodu Klątwy Ventusa nie mógł się ruszyć. - To ci się nie uda, mała - powiedział Kalipso metalicznym głosem. Jego oczy zapaliły się na czerwony kolor i wyrzucił mechanicznego bakugana pułapkę - Crystal Ō-yoroi, start! Supermoc aktywacja! Kryształowa Zbroja. Mechaniczny bakugan gdy tylko przyjął naturalną formę wyskoczył przed Axera i zasłonił go. Jego mechaniczne ciało pokryła kryształowa zbroja. Na ułamek sekundy przed uderzeniem promieniem Tary. Crystal Ō-yoroi jedynie zasłonił rękoma głowę. Całe uderzenie przyjął na siebie bez żadnych efektów. Po chwili w ręce Ō-yoroi również pojawił się zestaw bojowy Axera. Mechaniczna Katana. 15px Tara 400G 15px15px Axer 1150G 15px Crystal Ō-yoroi 700G - Skończmy w końcu to przedstawienie, Ō-yoroi przyjmij tryb bitewny! Czujniki Ō-yoroi zaświeciły się czerwonym kolorem i mechaniczne ciało bakugana uległo przebudowie i przyłączyło się do Axera tworząc mu zbroję i wyposażając w drugą mechaniczną katanę. 15px Tara 400G 15px15px15px Crystal Axer 1850G Małe pomieszczenie wykonane z karmienia oświetlone przez starą żarówkę zwisającą z sufitu. Znajdowały się tam jedynie drzwi, stolik i dwa krzesła. Na jednym z nich siedział Ardamir. Łańcuchy many blokowały jego esencję życiową i nie pozwalały na wyrywanie siedział. Tazok mimo wszystko był spokojny. Naprzeciw niego stał Gotfryd. Był oparty o stół. Obdarzał szkielet gniewnym spojrzeniem. Sam ubrany był w swój brązowy garnitur, brązową kamizelkę, białą koszulę i zielony krawat. - Spytam jeszcze raz - odezwał się radny - Dla kogo pracujesz? - Interesująca jest twoja wytrwałość pomimo tylu nieudanych prób - odparł Ardamir. Zachowywał maksymalny spokój. Natomiast Gotfryd najwidoczniej nie był w stanie takiego spokoju zachować, bo jednym uderzeniem roztrzaskał cały stolik i przycisnął szkielet w zbroi do ściany. - Nie denerwuj mnie. Dla kogo pracujesz? - Rany - westchnął starożytny wojownik - Ty naprawdę niczego nie rozumiesz. Widać trzeba wsadzić ci palec w oko, abyś dostrzegł pewne rzeczy. - No więc zrób to. - Masz trzecią część Bramy Klucza I, naprawdę jesteś tak umysłowo zacofany, że nie skorzystasz z tej mocy, aby wyciągnąć tę informację ze mnie? - Nie zawaham się - warknął Gotfryd mocniej przyciskając Ardamira - Ale to dopiero po tym, gdy połamię wszystkie twoje marne kości - Myślisz, że się ciebie boję chociaż trochę? - zaśmiał się szkielet. Jego oczodoły zabłysnęły zielonym światłem - Nawet nie wiesz ile widziałem i ile przeszedłem w swoim życiu. Ktoś taki jak ty nie jest w stanie mnie złamać. - Przekonamy się - Nie wierzę - Ardamir ponownie westchnął - Naprawdę jesteś zacofany, albo zwyczajnie za stary na tą robotę. W każdym razie dostałeś wskazówkę, a to co z nią zrobisz zależy jedynie od ciebie. Po chwili drzwi do pomieszczenia uchyliły się. Stanął w nich Koth. Gotfryd spostrzegłszy drugiego radnego puścił Tazoka i wyszedł do niego. Dostał wiadomość, że Zerox go wzywał. Kazał więc dwóm strażnikom zabrać Ardamira do celi. Strażnicy wyglądali na zwyczajnych ludzi. Głównie dlatego, bo takimi byli. Ich ubranie stanowił czarny garnitur z czarnym krawatem i białą koszulą. Ponadto nosili czarne okulary napakowane technologią. Zerox natomiast doszedł już do siebie i po kilku tygodniach odbudował Radę Ośmiu. Przede wszystkim przygarnął większość ludzi Generała i wcielił ich do armii Rady Ośmiu. Zbudował także nową siedzibę. Co prawda dużo mniejszą i mniej wystawną, ale jedna organizacja znowu miała gdzie działać. Gotfryd po kilku minutach doszedł do gabinetu Zeroxa. Koth otworzył mu drzwi, a sam został na zewnątrz. Najstarszy radny wszedł. Mały pokój Germidera robił wrażenie. Trzy ściany były zapełnione pułkami z książkami. Poza tym podłoga była wyłożona czerwonym dywanem. Sufit był pokryty malowidłami, a z niego zwisał kryształowy żyrandol. W rogu było łóżko z różową pościelą widać miał słabość do tego koloru. Zaś na środku stało duże biurko i trzy pozłacane krzesła, jedno dla Zeroxa, dwa po drugiej stronie. Germider siedział za biurkiem. Gotfryd usiadł naprzeciw niego i spojrzał na niego z małym wyrzutem. - Nie patrz tak na mnie - odezwał się Zerox - Twoje śledztwo do niczego nie prowadzi. Już minęło kilka dni, a ty niczego się nie dowiedziałeś. - Tylko po to po mnie posłałeś? - Mam dla ciebie inne zadanie - Niech zgadnę, znowu chodzi ci o BakuGalaxy - Owszem - Zerox odpowiadając był wyraźnie zmieszany - Chodzi o to, że oni przejęli całkowicie inicjatywę. Teraz my stoimy w cieniu. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się czuję z tym okropnie, że się narażają, a my zajmujemy się tutaj odbudową organizacji. - Może tak jest lepiej - rzekł Gotfryd - Nasza Rada Ośmiu zupełnie nie zdała egzaminu. Oni są powiewem świeżości. Może po prostu jesteśmy na to za starzy. - Tak czy inaczej wiesz, że ja nie zrezygnuję z tego, ale dopóki nie staniemy na nogi to muszę cię o coś prosić. - Mam mieć na nich oko, jasne. - Do ciebie mam największe zaufanie. Wiem, że z tobą są bezpieczni. 15px Tara 400G 15px15px15px Crystal Axer 1850G - Co prawda już teraz nie masz szans - powiedział Kalipso chłodnym głosem - Ale nie zaszkodzi nauczyć cię trochę pokory. Karta Otwarcia start! Wymiar Cienia - Ty sobie żartujesz - Maja widocznie się zirytowała - Dobrze, że wyczuwasz kłopoty. Wymiar Cienia to ulepszona wersja Krainy Cienia. Nie tylko sprawia, że na polu pojawia się mgła cienia, która całkowicie ogranicza twoją percepcję. Pozwala mi także na pełne wykorzystanie Cienistej Więzi, a to oznacza, że mój bakugan stanie się kilkukrotnie silniejszy. To koniec. - Właśnie dałeś się zrobić jak małpa z bananów. Supermoc aktywacja! Cień Smoka! Załamanie Pogody! Kalipso szybko zauważył, że jego mgła przestała ograniczać pole widzenia Mai. Co więcej, teraz to on niczego nie widział. Po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął się zastanawiać. To był pierwszy moment, w którym stracił panowanie nad sytuacją. - Naprawdę to zrobiłaś? - odezwał się nieco zestresowany - Dałaś mi pewność, że jest już po tobie, za ty całą tę rundę zagrałaś pod moją kartę otwarcia - Witamy w świecie prawdziwych pojedynków - triumfalnie powiedziała Mei i pokazała mu język - Zobaczymy jak teraz sobie poradzisz Gotfryd wyszedł z komnaty Zeroxa i skierował się w jedną ze stron długiego korytarza. Po drugiej stali Gejsza i Dortmund. Uważnie przyglądali się najstarszemu radnemu. Oddalili się trochę, aby Koth, który wciąż stał przy drzwiach do pokoju Zeroxa, nie był w stanie ich usłyszeć. - Wszyscy powariowali - odezwał się cicho Gejsza oglądając się czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Obaj wciąć szli naprzód - Zerox za cichą zgodą Gotfryda i Kotha znowu się rządzi w radzie. - Masz rację. Nie dość, że pracował dla Apocalipsusa, co wszyscy mu wybaczyli, to teraz wraca sobie jakby nigdy nic i znowu kieruje całą organizacją. Trzeba przekonać paru ludzi, żeby zaprowadzić tu porządek. - Nie możemy pozwolić, aby rada ponownie znalazła się w sytuacji kiedy może zginąć, a z nią wszystko - dodał Gejsza, jednak po chwili urwał głos. Trafnie domyślił się, że ktoś jest w pobliżu. Zza ściany wyszedł Ramirez. Jego siwe włosy spięte w kucyk spoczywały na jego czarnym, skórzanym płaszczu. - O czym gawędzicie? - zapytał przyjmując postawę wyprostowaną i wyniosłą. Ręce zaczepił o siebie za sobą - Niepokoi nas to co się dzieje - odparł Dortmund - Co macie na myśli? - Zerox, który ponownie przewodzi Radzie Ośmiu - Dortmund - syknął Gejsza, który widocznie nie chciał, aby rozmawiać o tym z Ramirezem. Wymienili się spojrzeniami. Natomiast ich rozmówca uznał to za zabawną sytuację. - Może gdyby nie były z was takie ciepłe kluchy to sytuacja wyglądałaby teraz zupełnie inaczej - Co? - zirytował się Gejsza - W kwestii odbudowy Rady Ośmiu najwięcej zrobił Zerox i Gotfryd oraz Koth, który pomagał im jak umiał. Zerox jest genialnym przywódcą i na zarządzaniu wielką organizacją, która ma teraz armię, zna się jak mało kto. Wy natomiast prężycie tylko swoje piórka. Sami nawet nie kiwnęliście palcem. - Jak śmiesz - uniósł się Gejsza podchodząc do Ramireza, ten jednak zatrzymał go wyprostowaną ręką - Daj sobie spokój - odparł od niechcenia uśmiechając się przy tym - Pozbądź się uprzedzeń co do Zeroxa, albo miej go na oku, ale nie rób pożaru z nikłego płomyka - Mały płomyk łatwo może stać się pożarem - stwierdził Dortmund - No to nie rób z igły widły, zadowolony? - zaśmiał się Ramirez, który uznał całą rozmowę za kabaret i odszedł do swojej komnaty. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex